


Conversation Between Myth

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after the war, two mechs converse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation Between Myth

"There was never destiny. No fate. It was only, always and ever, about choices."

"Choices you denied many."

"Perhaps."

"Now, look at what has become of us. History's arch-villain and mythical legendary hero."

"We made our choices. Our people passed through a crucible, even as we each did in the course of our conflict. But we did not design the databanks that make of us what the young see."

The hero sighed, and the villain chuckled, before they continued their walk through a Cybertron forged by the aftermath of the long civil war, unrecognized by those looking for larger-than-life figures.


End file.
